Stefan and Elijah
The relationship between the Original Vampire, Elijah Mikaelson and the cured vampire/human doppelgänger, Stefan Salvatore. Stefan and Elijah first met in the Season Two, episode Rose, when Elena was kidnapped by Rose and Trevor so she could be handed over to Elijah in exchange for their freedom. However, they never really talked or interacted voluntarily until the episode Klaus. They are both similar people in that they both value honor and human life. Some characters consider both of them the "good" brothers of their families. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season Two= Elijah and Stefan first met each other in Rose, at an old house where Rose and Trevor had been staying, and where they had also brought Elena after they captured her in Masquerade. After Elijah arrived to take her in exchange for Rose's freedom, both Stefan and Damon arrived to try to rescue her before they could leave. Stefan used one of Alaric's stake-shooting guns to disable Elijah, and when that didn't work, he tackled him, resulting in the two falling down the stairs. Before Elijah could kill Stefan for attacking him, Damon staked Elijah with a wooden coat rack. When this neutralized him, the three assumed he was dead and left him in the house while they returned home, not knowing that, as an Original vampire, Elijah could not be killed by regular wooden stakes. Elijah and Stefan did not meet again until By The Light of the Moon, when Elijah arrived at the tomb where Stefan was trapped with Katherine. Elijah informed Stefan that he had had the spell that trapped them lifted, as per the deal he had made with Elena. He waited until Stefan had walked out of the tomb before he stopped Katherine from making a run for it and compelled her to stay in the tomb until Klaus came to town. Before Stefan left, Elijah reminded Stefan that he had already made arrangements with Elena, and that as long as they held up their end of the bargain, he would do the same. In Klaus, Stefan was worried and unhappy to learn that Elena had undaggered Elijah in order to seek information and assistance in their fight against Klaus, who had just arrived to town and who had possessed Alaric. However, Stefan still agreed to not interfere with her attempts to broker a truce with Elijah, and she and Elijah ultimately went to the Lockwood Mansion so he could tell her more about Klaus and their family. Meanwhile, Stefan was left to deal with Klaus, who had taken advantage of Alaric's body to use it to harass Jenna, with the hope of gaining the Mystic Falls Gang's cooperation through threatening her. Later that night, Elena returned back to the Salvatore Boarding House with Elijah, and both of them saw Stefan and Damon fighting. Elijah demanded that the Salvatores will apologize for daggering him. Stefan does, saying he was only protecting Elena, but Damon refuses, and leaves the room in anger. In The Last Day, Elijah explained to Elena, the Salvatore brothers, and Alaric that, once the curse had been broken, Klaus would become a true hybrid and virtually invulnerable. Furthermore, Elijah explained that Klaus would need a werewolf, a vampire and the Petrova doppelgänger to sacrifice in order to complete the ritual, in addition to a witch who would channel the full moon's power to break the spell bound in the moonstone. He also added that Klaus had to drink the doppelgänger's blood until the point of her death, a revelation that ultimately led to Damon impulsively feeding Elena his vampire blood so he could at least be sure that she would come back, should the plan to use Elijah's elixir fail. In The Sun Also Rises, at the night of the sacrifice, Elijah came to the Witch House with Stefan and Alaric. Elijah explained that the werewolf had to be sacrificed first, then the vampire, and finally the doppelgänger; then, and only then could Klaus become a hybrid. He also emphasized that immediately after the curse broke, when Klaus was in transition, would be the only time that he could be weak enough to be killed without the aid of a witch channeling the Witch Burial Ground, which would require so much power that the witch casting the spell would die from overuse of magic. Later, Stefan got a call from Damon, who informed him that Klaus had turned Jenna into a vampire and was going to use her as the vampire in the sacrifice, since Damon had released Caroline and Tyler (Klaus' original vampire and werewolf for the ritual) in hopes of foiling his plan. Stefan decided to give himself up to Klaus to save Jenna from an unnecessary death, and informed Elijah of his plan before he left. Elijah gave Stefan his word that he would not fail at killing Klaus, and instructed Bonnie to stay hidden until the curse was broken and Klaus was in transition. Stefan told Elijah to stay with Bonnie until it was time, but before he left, Elijah informed Stefan that he was an honorable man. Stefan replied by asking him if he himself was honorable, as their entire plan centered on the assumption that he was. He also pointed out that he has had numerous chances to kill his own brother, but has never had the strength to do it. However, Elijah confessed that Klaus wasn't his only brother, and that he had other family members who had been daggered by Klaus and hidden them where they could not be found. He then added, "There is sometimes honor in revenge". After that, when both of them meet again in the quarry, just after Klaus broke his curse, and Elijah is about to kill him, Klaus tells his brother that he didn't bury their siblings in the sea. Stefan tells Elijah not to listen to him, but Elijah had already decided; he apologies to Stefan and Bonnie, and runs away with Klaus. In As I Lay Dying, Stefan came to Klaus, looking for a cure to a Werewolf Bite. Klaus and Elijah had just returned themselves, and Stefan and Elijah came face to face again. Elijah, feeling guilty for betraying Stefan, explains to him, that Klaus gave him his word that he will reunite him with their siblings. Just as he finished to talk, Klaus came from behind him, and daggers him, in front of a surprised Stefan. Later, as Klaus and Stefan are about to leave town, Klaus talks to his daggered brother, saying he did reunite him with their family, and closes his coffin as Stefan watches. |-|Season Three= In Ordinary People, Stefan mentioned Elijah after he and his brother Damon met with Mikael, Elijah`s father. Stefan said to his brother Damon, "So now we know, where Klaus and Elijah learned their tricks." In Our Town, Stefan told Klaus to remove his newly-turned hybrids from Mystic Falls after he seized the coffins containing the other Originals. When Klaus refused, Stefan threatened to throw Elijah (who was daggered) into the bottom of the ocean. Klaus believed Stefan was bluffing, and countered that he might be willing to lose a brother if it meant Klaus could kill Damon, but Stefan just retorted, "Try me." In The Ties That Bind, when Stefan punched Damon for kissing Elena, Damon showed him a white oak ash dagger and revealed that he revived Elijah. That night, Elijah came back to life and killed one of Klaus' hybrids, surprising Klaus. In Bringing Out The Dead, Stefan was skeptical that reviving Elijah was a good plan, but Damon said that Elijah would be extra-willing to play on their side after Klaus broke his promise to Elijah when he turned into a hybrid. Later, the two sets of brothers had a dinner party to discuss the terms of a deal that would return the remaining coffins to Klaus. Elijah asked Stefan how Elena was doing, not knowing that they were having difficulties after Stefan went on his trip with Klaus over the summer. Stefan responded, "Why don't you ask Damon?", which made Klaus chuckle. Klaus and Elijah began to recount their memories of the original Petrova doppelgänger, Tatia, who was in the middle of a similar love triangle with Klaus and Elijiah, and whose blood was used in the spell that turned the Original siblings into vampires. Klaus threatened to kill Stefan if Damon didn't give him the coffins, but Elijah was secretly working with the Salvatores, and he and Damon undaggered Elijah and Klaus' siblings Rebekah, Finn, and Kol to take their revenge on Klaus. In Dangerous Liaisons, Elijah saves Elena from a vengful Rebekah, and the two of them catch up. The day after that, Elena tells the Salvatore's that Elijah promised her that his family means no harm to any of them. Stefan and his brother, however, remain skeptical. Later that evening, both Stefan and Elijah attend the ball, but they don't seem to have any interactions, except when Elijah is making a speech, and Stefan, and the rest of the people listen to him. And after that, when Damon broke Kol's neck, and Stefan, Elena, and the rest of the Mikaelsons -including Elijah- watch as he leaves. In All My Children, Elijah discovers from Elena that his mother is trying to kill him and his siblings. He then decided to take her hostage in order to get the Salvatores to kill one of the Bennett witches, as his mother drawing her power from their bloodline. And he know that the witches wouldn't suspect the Salvatores. He show up in the Salvatore Boarding House, and inform Damon he has Elena, at the same moment Stefan walks into the room, and Elijah greet him. He then gave the Salvatores an ultimatum: find the witches and his mother, or Rebekah will kill Elena. After he leaves, Damon tells Stefan that they need to dagger Elijah. The Salvatores sloved their dilemma by having Alaric dagger Kol, as all the Original Vampire's are linked. Unfortunatly for them, that did not affect Kluas, who undaggered Kol, attacked Stefan and was about to attack Damon too, but Elijah stoped him, saying to his brother that they need the Salvatores. Later that night, Stefan comes into Damon's room, and told him that Elijah kept his word and that Elena is free. In The Departed, Elijah show up at Gilbert House doorstep, and greet Stefan with: "Hello again". He then asks Elena, Stefan, and Matt -who happen to be there- to return Klaus's body to the Originals. Damon, on speaker phone, objects to the idea. Elijah says that they will disarm Alaric from the White Oak Stake, and then, once they have Klaus's body, they will scatter to the ends of the earth. Stefan, a bit surprised, asks him if they will just run. Elijah says that they spent the better part of a thousand years evading their father. Stefan then said that it's Elena's decision, much to Damon's dismay. After that, Jeremy tricks Alaric about Klaus whereabouts, while Elijah, Stefan, Elena, and Matt are watching. Later, Stefan and Damon telks on the phone (catching up), and Stefan informs Damon that he send Elijah and Caroline to look out for Alaric, and Damon is mad at him for letting Elena trusts Elijah. Damon later informs Stefan on the phone that Alaric staked Klaus, and when they hang up, Elijah and Caroline show up, asking him what happened. |-|Season Four= In The Five, Klaus and Rebekah told Stefan about how they came to know the Brotherhood of the Five, and how they heard from them about The Cure for immortality. Among other things, that story also includes Elijah. Klaus told Stefan how the hunters daggered all five of them, and how Klaus killed them all, and undaggered his three siblings, with the exception of Finn. In American Gothic, Stefan and Damon go after Elena and Rebekah in their attempt to find Katherine and the Cure. The Salvatores evntually find out that Katherine and Elijah became allies and lovers once more, And that Elena went undercover as Katherine to meet Elijah. Stefan volunteers to speak with Elijah, while Rebekah says that Katherine will take them to the Cure. When Katherine refuses, Stefan correctly deduced that Katherine was just using Elijah to broker a deal with Klaus about her freedom, to the surpriseds Rebekah and Damon. After that, Stefan called Elijah's phone from Katherine's phone, knowing Elena will be with him, and knowing Elijah will want to know where Katherine is. And, as Stefan thought, Elijah did answer the phone, thinking it was Katherine. Stefan and Elijah exchange threats about the safety of their respective Doppelgängers, and Elijah then mocked Stefan about threatening Katherine, knowing she can take care of herself against Stefan and Damon. But then Stefan informed him that Rebekah joined both of them. Elijah then got worried, and demanded to talk with his younger sister. When Stefan said Rebekah isn't with him, the conversation between the two of them went sour, and Elijah ended the call by threatening Stefan that if anything happens to Katherine, he will descend upon Elena. In She's Come Undone, After Klaus and Elijah left for New Orleans, Stefan and Damon tried to get Elena to turn her humanity switch on by torturing feelings back into her. Stefan then suggested to his brother that Katherine could help them, because Elena would be afraid of her. Damon thought it's absurd, but Stefan told him that Katherine was just abandoned by Elijah, and that she has nothing and no one. Quotes Season Two :Elijah: "Your release has been requested." :Stefan: "What? By who?" :Elijah: "The lovely Elena drives a hard bargain. However, we`ve reached a peaceful agreement, she and I." :Elijah: "Please. Come." :Stefan: "I can`t." :Elijah: "Yes, you can. I`ve had the spell lifted." :Elijah: "You`re free to go. Elena will explain the arrangement to you. If she keeps her word, I`ll keep mine." :-- By the Light of the Moon ---- :Elijah: "You're very honorable." :Stefan: "Are you? Because this whole plan is, um, it's contingent upon your honor, Elijah." :Elijah: "I won't fail you." :Stefan: "Klaus is your brother. I know I've wanted to kill my brother a thousand times. I've never been able to." :Elijah: "Well, Klaus was not my only brother. I had siblings; parents. I had a family. Over the centuries, Klaus hunted them down one by one and he took them from me. He scattered them across the seas where their bodies could not be found." :Stefan: "You want revenge." :-- The Sun Also Rises ---- Season Three :Stefan: "Do whatever you want, I don't really care. Or you know what? Maybe I do. Maybe I care so much, that I'll drop Elijah in the Arctic." :Klaus: "Well, maybe I'll be willing to lose one brother if it meant killing yours." :-- Our Town ---- :Damon: "If you didn't go postal on his hybrids, then maybe we'd have some options." :Stefan: "So you unleashed an Original to help him out?" :Damon: "Undaggering Elijah was smart, Stefan. Are you kidding me? After what Klaus did to him? He's in vengeance mode. It's perfect." :Stefan: "There's nothing smart about trusting Elijah, Damon. He screwed us over the last time he promised to help us kill Klaus." :-- Bringing Out The Dead ---- Season Four :Damon: "What about you over there, smiley? Do you know where she is?" :Katherine: "I can give you a hint. Start by looking at the town morgue. She's probably dead. one speaks, waiting for her to elaborate. She went to meet up with a friend of mine. You may know him-an Original brother, impeccable taste." :Rebekah: "Elijah." :Damon: "Elijah's here?" :Stefan: "Well, you sort of have to question Elijah's impeccable taste if he's friends with you." :Katherine: "Oh, when I say friend, I mean friend." :-- American Gothic ---- :Stefan: "I'll go talk to Elijah." :Rebekah: "You go deal with Elijah. Katherine will take us to the cure." :Katherine: "No, she won't. The cure is my one chance to win my freedom back from Klaus." :Damon: "You're gonna broker a deal with Klaus?" :Stefan: "No. She's gonna get Elijah to broker the deal for her. That's why you need your little friend, isn't it? Some things never change, Katherine." :-- American Gothic Gallery Trivia *Elijah and Stefan are partners in crime, just like Klaus and Damon. *Elijah and Stefan are quite similar, just as their brothers are like each other. *They both respect human lives. *Both of them has had an abusive father. *They have both been in love with Katherine. *They have both been in love with multiple doppelgängers (Elijah was in love with Tatia and Katherine, while Stefan was in love with Katherine and Elena.) *Stefan and Elijah first met each other in the episode Rose in season 2. * Stefan and Elijah both have similar roles in the way they have dealt with a love interests' transition into vampirism; Stefan tried to teach Elena to exercise extreme control in vampirism via a diet of animal or bagged blood, much in the same way that Elijah has encouraged Hayley to exercise control and restraint as a newly-transitioned hybrid. Conversely, both Damon and Klaus have encouraged Elena and Hayley, respectively, to embrace their vampirism and to revel in their cravings. See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship